tankcombatfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
__NOEDITSECTION__ Q: My game won't load? What should I do? A''': Try closing out of the app and rebooting it. If this doesn't work make sure you have the latest version of iOS installed on your device! Also make sure your wifi/hotspot is working correctly. If your game is still crashing or not loading, please contact our support team via the in-game "Report An Issue" button or email at support@volvapps.com. ---- '''Q: Can I continue my game on a new device? A''': Yes you can. Remember that the only way to transfer your account to a new device is to have it linked to a Game Center account. Login to Game Center on your new device and the game will ask if you want to load your tank on the new device. ---- '''Q: Can I play multiple accounts on a single device? A''':Tank Combat:Team Force supports only one account per device. Playing multiple games on a single device is the best way to permanently lose all your tanks. ---- '''Q: Can I reset the game and start again from the beginning? A''': Currently it's not possible to restart your game. However, you can start a new game on any device that doesn't have a previous game of Tank Combat:Team Force on it. ---- '''Q: How can I control my units in battle? A''': Once deployed on the battlefield, your troops are autonomous and cannot be controlled. Each time you deploy a unit, a crosshair will highlight the unit's first target. Different units will attack according to their capabilities and preferred targets. To optimize your attack strategies learn about how each unit works on the Barracks' Troop Training screen. Also check defensive turrets' info as well to learn which units they target. ---- '''Q: What happened to the troops that survived the battles? A''': After combat, all troops still on the battlefield turn back into Elixir and soak into the earth. Expending troops to win battles is a key piece in the Tank Combat:Team Force strategy. Think of your troops as resources to be spent wisely. Plan every battle carefully and try to use the right number and right type of troops. Throwing all your troops into combat without considering the cost versus benefit can lead to a Pyrrhic victory, where you end up spending more resources than you gained. ---- '''Q: Why am I unable to buy gems? A''': Make sure that your device is set to allow in-app purchases. Go to Settings General Restrictions and check that In-App Purchases is set to ON. Then quit and restart the game. If you’re still unable to buy gems, please contact our support team via the in-game Report An Issue button or email at: support@volvapps.com. ---- '''Q: I have just purchased gems but they never came through. What can I do? A''': While most of the transactions go smoothly, sometimes Apple or Supercell servers might be slower than usual or experience an error. Please wait and see if the purchased gems come through. If they don't, try restarting the game. Your gems should be credited to you. If all else fails, please contact customer support via the In-App reporting form and they'll get back to you as soon as possible! ---- '''Q: Can I change my village's name? A''': In the Air Sweeper update, name changes became available. You’ll only be able to change your name in Clash of Clans once, and this only becomes an option once your Town Hall reaches level 5. While on the regular home area looking at your base, tap the 3-gears shaped button near the bottom right of the screen. You’ll now notice that along with everything that was here before, if you tap “Settings” there is a new “Change Name” button. A box will popup instructing you to input and change your in-game name, and again, this warns you that you can only change your name once. Simply enter the new name you’d like to enjoy during gameplay, select continue, and you’re all done. ---- '''Q: How can I contact support to get assistance? A''': If you can access the game, it is strongly suggested that you use the in-game feature "Send Feedback" to contact our support. You can find this in the settings menu! If you do so, please do not edit the subject-line as it contains your player ID. If you cannot enter the game, please email our support directly and provide them with your Game Center name and/or Facebook profile link, in-game name and also which clan you belong to (if you belong to one). You can contact support at: support@volvapps.com. ---- '''Q: What is a maintenance break and why does Tank Combat:Team Force have them? A''': Maintenance breaks usually mean they need to update servers, address a minor bug, support new content or improve the general quality of gameplay! Maintenance breaks are a pretty regular thing for server-based games like Tank and generally last 15 minutes to 4 hours! They always will post on Facebook and email with as much advance notice as possible! ---- '''Q: Can I reset the game and start again from the beginning? A''': Currently it's not possible to restart your game. However, you can start a new game on any device that doesn't have a previous game of Tank Combat:Team Force on it. ---- '''Q: I lost my device and/or my game. What can I do? A': Unfortunately, if your game was not linked to GameCenter, you will have to contact our support. Recovery may or may not be possible and support queues are long. If you did have your game linked to GameCenter, then simply log in to your old account and open up Tank Combat:Team Force. It should prompt you to restore your old account. Simply say yes! Android Specific ''Please visit here for further information about Google Play and purchases on Android devices. If this doesn’t help, please contact our support team via the Report an issue feature in the game. '''Q: I lost my device and/or my game. What can I do? A''': Android devices use google+ instead of GameCenter. If you have linked your account to google+, recovery means logging in to your old account and opening up Tank Combat:Team Force. If not, you will need to contact our support. ---- '''Q: How do I connect my game to Google+? A''': To connect your game to Google+, open the Google+ app on your device and make sure you are logged in. After this, open Tank Combat:Team Force and go to the in-game setting. Press the Google+ sign in button to connect your game to Google+. ---- '''Q: I am unable to buy gems, there is no option in the game? A: If the gem icons in your in-game shop are greyed out, tap the icon for information about what might have gone wrong. You may need to: #Check that you are logged in with a valid Google account, or #Update your Play Store application by opening and updating it Other Helpful Resources *Clan Wars FAQ *Loading Problems *Game Center User Guide *Google+ User Guide *Device Linking Guide *Recovering a lost village